


Secrets (Demon God x Reader) *SPOILERS*

by Chichu2



Category: Just Kill Me. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichu2/pseuds/Chichu2
Summary: We all know the world of Just Kill Me. But what if you were actually in it?Read the prologue first, or this won't make sense. It's my DGTV series "Dating the Demon God". Code for the full series: rdajM. DGTV is a cutscene creator on the game Just Kill Me 3.
Relationships: Demon God/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

(N/n) - Nickname  
\-------------  
Around you, all you see is red, and for some reason, your head really hurts. You can't remember anything.

"Yo"

"Ah! W-who are you? What's going on?"

"Hehehe... Playing dumb to get out of your duties, eh? They told me someone would be coming to help out with the plan, but..." He looks you up and down, "I didn't expect a human..."

"Hey! Wait, someone sent me?"

"SomeTHING sent you. The portal. Do you really not know anything?"

You shake your head.

"Oh, this isn't good. You're supposed to- it's okay. You'll remember soon enough. For now, I'll teach you what you need to do here."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Demon God, or DG for short. Um, what should I call you?"

"U-uh..." You think for a moment. "Call me (N/n)."

"That's a cu- never mind. See this? This is tama...."

He explains what you need to do and sends you on your way.

\---------------------

"Well, you sure had me fooled. I thought it'd take you at least half a year to kill 10 of us. Bravo."

You glare at him.

"So, uh, any new memories come back to you?"

"I kind of remember earth. Not very well though. It hurts to think about, like, physically hurts. I just remember some details about it, like the oceans and stuff."

"Ah, I see. It's going to take a while for you to remember everything then. You know, I've heard of this happen before with other summoned humans. They usually recover their memories pretty slowly, so this is gonna be a waiting game."

"It's alright. I'm actually having a lot of fun here! It's nice talking to you."

His face becomes dusted with red.

"Hehehe... I, uh, think it's time for you to get killing again."


	2. Chapter 2

Days go by, and slowly, you start to remember your past little by little. You had a wonderful family life growing up, but not a lot of friends. When you went to live on your own, you ended up having a career in voice acting. You had such a great life, it makes you miss home...

A few more cutscenes go by, and DG indirectly, but probably purposefully, reveals that he is the God of Destruction who stole eternity. It's shocking, but you still trust him for some reason.

"Alright, back to killing for you!"

"Hold on, just one question. I know I was summoned here and all that... But why me?"

"What, do you think that just cause I'm a God, that I'm all-knowing? If it were up to me, I would have chosen a much more durable being, but I trust the summoning portal's judgement. Ah, but I do know that, to be chosen, you have to want to come here. You have to sign a verbal contract with the Summoner."

"Wha- Who's the Summoner? How would I know about this place where I'm from? And why would I want to leave my life behind, I remembered a lot of it, it was really nice..."

"You said ONE question." You give a sad expression, "Fine, fine, don't be all sad like that. The Summoner is the God who manages summons. You may have come from a universe where they know about me. And I've no idea why you wanted to leave your life behind, but honestly, I'm flattered you chose to give it up to come here. Hehehe..."

You're face turns pink, and you look away. Why did you want to leave? Wait wait, you know why. You... had a crush on DG. No, you loved him! Wait but how- oh my god... Yeah, it's all coming back to you now. You remember a mobile game called Just Kill Me 3, and it was exactly like this world. You were on DG 3000, which had proven your skills to the Summoner, who had then asked if you would be willing to be summoned to Demon God's realm. You said yes, excited that he would finally be real, and when the time came, it happened...

"Are you okay? You started staring into the void like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm okay, it's just- I remember."

"The reason you came? What was it?"

"Heh, that's, uh, a secret."


	3. Chapter 3

"A secret?" He looks suspicious of you.

"It's nothing bad, I promise! Yeah, uh, bye...!" You run back to killing his copies before DG can question you further.

"Uh, alright then..." He looks bewildered.

After some more killing, you decide to try out summoning. Medjed can only get you so far. You go to DG with the 500 rubies you've been saving, and this is your pull:

1\. Werewolf  
2\. Sword of Mercy  
3\. Amaterasu  
4\. Sa-ta  
5\. Apology Stone  
6\. Red Card  
7\. Shatak  
8\. Carbunkle  
9\. Saddle  
10\. Cat can

DG looks a little disturbed by the sight of the cat can.

"What's wrong?" You hold it up to show what you're talking about.

"Isn't that the pathetic excuse for sustenance that you humans feed cats?"

"Yeah... unfortunately."

He backs away a bit, and you head off to continue your killing spree, but are quickly interrupted.

"Hello, human!"

It's your pet, Amaterasu. She's floating in front of you with a smile.

"Ah, hello. I didn't know you guys could speak!"

She puffs up her cheeks.

"Of course I can! I'm a goddess, after all. The Destroyer can speak, can't he?"

"S-sorry! I guess your right. I didn't mean to offend..."

"Oh, I'm just messing with you! How could you have known? We didn't speak in the game." 

"H-how do you know that?!"

"Just like with space-time reboots, we're always with you, and always remember what we've been through together. The one difference is that you don't get time fragments from crossing worlds, heh."

"Wow... That's actually really nice, it was getting lonely being the only one who knew. Thank you. Does that mean I'll get all of my pets back eventually?"

"Yes, so you're going to have predictable summons for a while."

If that's a good or bad thing, you don't know yet, but you finally head off to kill with the new additions to your team.


	4. Chapter 4

You almost wish you're amnesia had stayed.

Things have started slowing down around here. You and DG encountered Troy, and now you've been doing nothing but killing infected clones for the longest time. There's no more distractions, you can't escape the pain in any longer. It's gripping your chest with sharp claws and pulling you closer. Every day that you spend here, seeing DG, it just reminds you of him... but you don't want to feel it...

DG strolls up to you as you finish some more killing. Another cutscene, great, just when you're struggling to hold back tears.

"I may have made a slight miscalculation in my Super Ultimate Destructionator Plan. I didn't account for the fact that, well, wait- uh, are you okay, Player?" He notices your watery eyes.

"Yeah, I'm, um, fine. I just got... some tama stuff in my eye when it e-exploded..."

"Hehehe... Yeah, that'll do it. That stuff is painful! Anyway, I didn't account for a the fact that, well, humans grow really slowly- a helluva lot, hold on. You aren't allergic to tama. What's really going on? Why are you crying?"

"I'm n-not crying..." You're voice is getting wobbly. "I-I-I just..." It's hard to look at him right now, so you close your eyes. You feel a pair of arms wrap around you, and you collapse, sobbing into his soft shoulder. Even though he has short fur, it feels like velvet, and that alone is comforting. He holds you there until your sobs turn into sniffling, he lets go, but lays your head on his lap.

"I... don't expect you to tell me what's wrong, you've only known me for a little while, but if you ever want to talk about it- I'm here. I care, you're my Destructionator."

"I've kn-known you for a very long time..." You mumble, and curl up half-way into a ball. He doesn't seem to hear, thankfully. Either that, or he's pretending not to. You don't care right now. You take in his warmth, and pretend he's the old DG. Just for a while. Your eyes feel heavy, and you fall asleep. You could've sworn you heard yourself faintly whisper, "I miss you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my DGTV series "Dating the Demon God" (the prologue to this series) for explanation on who "the old DG" is.


	5. Chapter 5

When you open your eyes, you don't see DG's head above you anymore. It's on the floor now, he's fallen asleep. Aw, he didn't want to move and wake you up...

Carbuncle, Werewolf, and Medjed are asleep in a pile by your knees. They care about you too... This sweetness is too much, tears start to run down your face. DG wakes up as he hears your hiccups. He takes you in his arms as you sit together.

"Player, you're still crying... I'm sorry."

You smile at him.

"These are happy tears! *hic* Don't worry, I mean it. You're all so nice..."

"Hehehe... You're gonna give me an ego if you keep flattering me that much! Besides, I'm not... that nice."

You tilt your head at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Let's get back to work."

He gets up, and you feel like you did something wrong.

Later, Amaterasu takes you aside during your killing spree.

"Don't let him get to you, it's just that, the Destroyer has secrets."

"What, that he stole eternity? I already know that, and it's in the past, I'm sure he's changed-"

"Don't trust him so easily, (N/n). He doesn't tell the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I've known him for a very long time, longer than you have, even. He's hiding much from you, but I must not say what it is. I can only warn you."

This... is very disheartening. You were starting to fall in love again, but, god damn it... Does, does this mean the original DG was lying to you!? Oh, no, no no no no no no no-

More cutscenes, and more kills go by. DG talks to you, but you barely respond. All until, neither DG or Troy are the ones speaking anymore.

"Sit down and listen for a minute. You could probably use a rest anyway." He doesn't speak like the others... Curious as to what's going on, you do as this Troy says. "I speak to you now through the voice of Troy. I am the Demiurge, the God of Creation, the Deity of Deities. And I have a proposition for you." Cautious now, you stand up, and back up a bit. "How would you like to rule the world?" This doesn't sound interesting to you at all. You just want your simple but happy life as a voice actress, ah, but not like you can do that anymore. "...Take up arms at my side, and I'll give you a world to do as you wish. How about it? Will you join me?"

Ah, you remember this. Usually the options [No] and [Yes] would appear, but now is your chance to have a more complicated answer.

"I don't want a world. I just want to know more about DG's past, or have someone I can really trust... I don't know, I'm kinda not in a good place to do this right now."

"...I see. You are a human... albeit one now purpose-built by the Destroyer. It is, it seems, a fate you cannot escape."

"Hey, hey. Don't get me wrong! I don't trust him or want to work with him, I just have to. I'm 'contract-bound', or whatever because my past-self was super naive... But how do I know I can trust you either?"

"I won't lie to you."

This, this is almost enough to get you on his side, but then...

"(N/n)? Why are you still talking to Troy?"

You jump, startled, and look to the side. DG wears many expressions, but he mainly appears betrayed.

"I've been watching you two. (N/n), you seriously don't trust me? Kill him before you get hurt!"

"I know you're hiding things from me, DG. You can't deny tha-"

"D...i..e..."

"Huh?!" The Demiurge startles you.

"Die... Die die die die die die die die die die!" He starts to attack. You throw tama and activate all of your abilities.


	6. Chapter 6

It's an intense battle, but somehow, you manage to defeat this tougher Troy. 

"Kraaaaarrrghhh! Ugh... Unggghh..." The Demiurge stumbles backwards.

"Troy... Is useless to me now... This doesn't mean you've won! You hear me, human?! I'll create something for you wether you like it or not: unwavering despair for the rest of your days! Prepare... for the worst..." He suddenly turns red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, the whole god-damn rainbow, and explodes.

"We... need to talk." DG approaches you.

"Like I was gonna say until I was interrupted, I know you have secrets."

"I..." He sighs. "I have secrets, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm evil. Hear me out. In this world, there's wicked creation and there's good destruction. Obviously, the opposite is also true. Not even us gods can be filed under absolutes like good and evil. It just doesn't work that way. This might be a good time for you to look back on your life. What you thought was good, what you thought was evil... We're they really so? I know you don't trust me, there are just things I'm not ready to say yet, alright. I'm sure you have secrets, don't you?"

You sigh, "You're actually really wise, you know. But, while I do have secrets, they aren't sketchy, like I feel yours are. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"See, that! That is ske-" But he's already gone. Sighing again, you decide to just accept it, and, begrudgingly, you put some trust in him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You there. Can we talk?"

"Um, Demon God? You know my name."

"I'm not the Destroyer... I... I'm just a clone... But, there's something I wanna ask you... Who are you? Oh, that and... why are you killing us?"

Your stomach drops.

"It's true I have a lot of siblings, yes, so a few wiped out here and there doesn't bother me much. But that hardly means I condone what you're doing to us. My siblings and I are unarmed and defenseless, yet you burst Tama and send deadly allergens our way... It's cruel, inhumane... and, uh, really embarrassing. You feel the same way, don't you, Troy? Come on, speak up!"

He has Troy and Innocent defend themselves as well.

"Well, there you have it. A consensus. If that makes sense to you, then for goodness' sake, stop killing us. Just relax."

"I-I can't-"

He interrupts you, "Whoever told you to "just kill me" had it all wrong. Why can't we all just live together peacefully?"

He stares at you silently for a moment, feeling that you won't stop.

"...Right?"

"I can't..."

"What?"

"I told you, I can't! I have to continue... I'm sorry!" And you run.

Amaterasu and another of your newly summoned pets approach to comfort you, Hera.

"Master (N/n), what is wrong?" Hera's voice is filled with concern. 

"Why the fuck do I keep crying? I'm so tired of- of..."

"Of what, (N/n)?" Amaterasu asks, her hand on your shoulder.

"Of going through so much bullshit! First leaving the love of my life, then the lies of the next DG, and now the guilt of killing hundreds of people- I don't care if they're clones, they're still people, but I have to do it, and I feel so, so...!"

"Exhausted." They say in sinc.

"Exactly."

"(N/n)..." A male voice speaks.

"Who is that? Yama?" (Yama is another new pet of yours.)

"What do you mean by 'the next DG'?"

"I've already told you, Yama, it's why I came here- Oh fuck." It's not Yama.


	8. Chapter 8

"U-uh, DG... Heyyy... Um... How much of that did you hear?"

"You've known me for a lot longer than I think, and I'm the next DG... Have you played this before?"

"Oi! Am I not allowed to have my own secrets here? Why are you eavesdropping when I vent to my close, trusted friends?!"

"Master (N/n), you consider us friends?" Hera seems shocked that you don't view her as lower than you even though you have power over her.

"Not now, Hera." DG stops her from interrupting.

"Don't be rude to her!"

"...Sorry. I don't want you to trust me any less than you do now."

"Why were you evesedropping?"

"I wasn't-"

"Oh, like you 'didn't' eavesdrop when I was talking to the Demiurge?"

"I was worried about you! He's not safe to be around."

"..."

"If you tell me, what 'the next DG' means, then I'll tell you ONE of my secrets."

"...Fine... I used to play a game called Just Kill Me 3. It was a mobile game on my phone. I... knew another DG, cause he was the main character of that game. You guys are basically the same, just in different worlds, and I... interact with you in different ways."

"Why did you come here?"

"You said to only tell you what the 'next DG' means!"

"And I feel like you aren't telling the full truth."

"I left because... I wanted you to be real."

"Why?"

"Stop, please..."

"Why."

"I-I loved you..." You whisper.

"Speak up."

"I loved you! I still... love you..."

The space falls silent.

"...Wow. I, uh, really didn't expect that..."

"Happy now...?" You sulk.

"Were we, uh, together?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna need some time... to think..."

"What about your secret?"

"I feel like you meet him soon."

"It's a person?"

"Just wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Just one kill away from the next cutscene, but goddammit, this boss is unbeatable, even with your strongest team. So you reboot.

You kill a few hundred, and finally defeat that last boss.

"Heya! Been waiting for you to show up!"

An adorable clone, way smaller than DG, you assume this is the person he's been hiding from you.

"Innocent's the name. If you've played the original Just Kill Me, then you already know my name."

"Oh, I already met you! You talked to me when that other clone asked me to stop killing."

"Ah, yeah, don't actually stop that... Anyhoo, let's get down to business. I wanna talk to you."

You sit down with your hands under your chin so your both at eye-level.

"You may have realized it by now, but this world is getting weird. The Demon God's memory has gone haywire. Both you and his plan seem to be totally lost on him now."

"Oh, but I was just talking to him and he seemed fine!"

"Did you reboot recently? Cause I think that was the last straw for his memory."

Oh. Your heart gets heavy. So does that confession not matter anymore? He said he would think about it... This sucks...

"Hey! Focus... That and Troy's alive and well even though you supposedly finished him off. We need to set things right in this world. I want you to help me. For starters, I... Eep! This is bad! Bad, bad, bad! The Demon God's headed this way! I'll come by again soon! For now, just keep doing what you've been doing! Keep on killing! I'm counting on you!

Right... Before you kill though, you decide to talk to DG, and see if things are really as bad as Innocent says. DG isn't that far, thankfully, but he did seem to be observing you... again.

"Hey, DG...! Uhh, how ya doing?"

"You were just whispering something with Innocent, weren't you. I'm not really big on that sort of thing, you know."

"Yeah, but-"

"We're buddies. We shouldn't be hiding things from eachother."

Well, that stings.

"Ah, 'buddy'... does that mean you're rejecting me?"

"Rejecting you? Rejecting what?" He gasps. "Do you like me?!"

"It's nothing... Nevermind." Damn.

"Nope! Nah, nahhh. You can't pretend it's nothing! You're adorable, I could get into you! What was I talking about again?"

Your face is burning red, "U-uh, I was talking with Innoce-"

"Oh, I remember! The plan, the sushi party! That's right. We were gonna invite everyone along too: Innocent, Medjed, Troy, you!" He boops your nose, you're maroon by this point, "And yes, of course the Demiurge was on the list too.

"Pfft, what?!"

"What? It's been a while since I've seen ol' Demmy. I don't even remember when the last time was, actually! Can't wait to see the crazy ol' cat again. Hehehe..."

"Wow... Oh wow... Oh no... You actually are... I've gotta go..."

"Wait, but we need to plan the party!"


	10. Chapter 10

To make up for not starting right away, Innocent makes you kill double the amount of clones. Which sucks, but you get it. You wonder if these clones have had their minds fried from the reboots. You decide to talk to one, just for a bit.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

"Are you not gonna kill me?"

"Well, I am, but just for now... How about we hang out?"

"Uh, sure?"

The two of you sit in front of eachother.

"So how have you been doing? Memory okay?"

"Is this some kind of new killing tactic? If so, then I don't get it."

"No! No. I'm just curious... Sorry."

"My memory is fine. So can we just get this over with already?"

"What?"

"Kill me, please."

"Oh god... Don't ask like that..."

"Just do it. This feels like some kind of messed up interview."

"I-I'll do it..." You wimper, depressedly throw tama his way, and eventually the deed is done. That was awful, now you've learned not to talk to those you're gonna have to kill...

Since this clone was the last one, the next cutscene begins.

"It's finally just the two of us again. Tee-hee! I spent ages thinking how to begin... and got nowhere. So let's go about it a different way. Why don't you get to know me a little better for a start? We may look completely different, but yes, I'm still a copy of the Demon God."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I, uh, already know all this... I lied earlier, sorry. I didn't meet you from the 'consensus', I already knew you, a long time ago."

"Really? How-"

"I came from another world. A world where I did all of this, as a video game. Not this specific cutscene, as they were called, I hadn't gotten this far yet, but... I played the first game, so, you know."

"Why are you here if you were already having fun with the game?"

"I... wanted DG to be real... Actually, I'm not gonna lie about this again. I wanted him to be real, and I loved- do love, him."

"Aww! Ohh, wait, oh no... DG has his memories messed up, so that must feel awful for you, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. I've already dealt with it, and I don't wanna linger sulking over something I can't change. So let's continue."

"Well, then, there's still actually a lot you don't know about me, so that works! Duplication is his way of managing the ever-increasing number of cells in his body, but the process isn't always foolproof. When abnormal cell division occurs, a mutant copy is born. Many of these mutant Demon God's have special gifts, too."

He lists off some examples, then reveals that his gift is time-manipulation, and that he's been the one performing the space-time reboots.

"Anyway, the Demon God and I hoped to take advantage of this power in his plan to get back at the Demiurge. DG was really cool back then, burning up with the fires of revenge and all that."

You nod, smiling a little with your face flushed.

"That's why this all escapes me. I just... I just don't understand how things could have ended up like this..." 

Silently, you nod again, this time saddened...


	11. Chapter 11

Against your will, worry over DG hangs over your head, making it difficult to focus on killing. It seems like there's always something distracting you. Amaterasu notices your distraction, and moves to float in front of you.

"Take a break, (N/n). Talk to us, it'll help."

"I don't want to disrupt the plan... But... we can talk... while I kill?"

She sighs but accepts your wishes. You throw tama whilst she floats beside you. 

"Alright... I'll talk now."

"Go ahead."

"I'm worried. What if he never gets his memory back?"

"Hehe... Well the current DG seems pretty fond of you, so maybe you don't actually have that much to worry about."

"Please be serious, Ama. This isn't DG. They're so different. I want HIM back. How do I get his memory back?"

"Well... Maybe just try to jog it! It won't hurt to try!"

"I'll try..."

\---------------

"Oh, hey Human." DG greets you, "What's your name by the way?" 

"I'm (N/n)..."

"That's a cute name... Hehehe..."

This feels like Déjà vu... The memory flashes in your head:

"'What's your name?'

'I'm Demon God, or DG for short. Um, what should I call you?'

'U-uh...' You think for a moment. 'Call me (N/n).'

"That's a cu- never mind. See this? This is tama....'"

You gasp, that's what DG wanted to say! Is he more honest when his memory is wiped?

Oh.

He really does like you then. Heh...

"Ehehe..."

"Why're you laughing?"

"Nothing."

"Nah-"

"I-it's really nothing!"

"Hehehe... Alright..." He's laughing smugly.

He has a lot more ego than you imagined.

"Anyway, the plan. It wasn't-"

"Player!" Innocent calls for you.

"Shit... Now?" You groan.

"Oh... Hey DG..." Innocent looks sad. "Player... I mentioned the other day that Space-Time reboots are my doing."

"Space-time reboots? What'd that? Let's talk about the plan! I want sushi as soon as possible."

"DG... How about you go talk about that with that clone over there? I'm sure he would love to discuss the plan with you!" Innocent directs him away from you two.

"Oh yeah! I'll do that!"

"This is painful... Ah, but I came here to tell you that, I actually have another role besides that. I, uh, shall we say, 'watch over' the plan as it unfolds. You already know that reboots do a number on the Demon God's memory. My memories, on the other hand, stay perfectly intact. I remember everything both before and after each reboot. Every little detail."

"Wait- So you already knew!?"

"Yes, I saw the confession. I also know that the number of times you've performed a reboot so far is 85. I also know that your Demon God Kill count is 33669."

He goes into more numbers.

"Now how do you think the Demon God managed to get his memory back every time? That's right. I'd commit to memory the progress of the plan, and then share that information with the Demon God himself after each of your reboots. That was my job as Watcher. And, to be quite honest, everything was going swimmingly until you knocked off Troy. With him gone, this world's gone bonkers!"

He looks at you seriously.

"So I need your help. We need to fix things, put them back the way they were."

"Why me?" You question.

"Well, apart from me, you're the only one who remembers everything about the world... and what it once was."

"My pets remember everything too, though."

"Yes, that makes sense, but you... How do you remember everything? You're not an outsider like you once were."

"If I may interrupt..." Hera speaks, "We have been combining our powers to preserve Master (N/n)'s memory every time she reboots."

"Aw, Hera... You guys do so much for me. And please, don't call me Master. We're friends."

"I see... Well, (N/n), you will indeed help me, won't you? ...Won't you?"

"Absolutely! You can count on me."

Innocent gives a sigh of relief. 

"...Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

As the days go by, there's something that bothers you more and more. There's a strange electricity in the air... Aside from that, things have been as normal as they can be. Innocent tells you he thinks the Demiurge is behind the craziness, and DG is repeating some old cutscenes but with his "wanting peace" twist. 

"So we were talking about how likely it was that the Demiurge was behind this whole fiasco." Innocent's cutscene begins. "He'd be the one, after all, who'd lap it up the most if our plan fell through. Having realized that, I kinda got to thinking that maybe Troy got to the Demon God after all. Maybe he brainwashed him for real. And I started observing him. But my hunch was wrong. You wiped Troy clean off the face of this earth. I don't feel his presence one bit. No, no. That was just another Demon God doing his best Troy impression. I mean, it's not like DG would ever lie to us or try to play us for fools."

"Mmm... Not exact-" You begin.

"He himself must be under the impression that this world is one in which he and Troy are best buds. That's the only explanation.

He then explains that he think the Demiurge has a new acolyte that is much more powerful than Troy, and he's using that acolyte's power to make this world a hopeless mess. He gives you the task of bringing this unknown acolyte out into the open.

"Don't worry. You won't have to do anything different. Just keep doing what you do best... Killing lotsa, lotsa Demon Gods!"

He goes on a long, encouraging monologue, but ends up repeating himself a lot.

"Innocent! It's okay, it's okay. You know I've got this!" You give him a reassuring smile.

He thanks you, and you walk off to start killing again. A few moments pass, and you feel the electricity in the air start to collect. A small spark goes off in front of your face, making you jump. Innocent looks back at you, but the sparks have scattered and disappeared by now. You wave, showing that you're okay.

Deep down, though, you're kinda scared. You don't know what that was, but it felt... sentient.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's how things have panned out so far:

More killing, you almost get zapped again, Innocent revealed how stressed out he's been, and Demon God almost began to remember his past. Now, Innocent approaches once again to begin another cutscenes. 

"Have you seen the acolyte at all?" You question.

"No, he still hasn't come out to play. You can see that for yourself, can't you?"

"Ah, r-right..."

"Listen, I've been thinking. Aren't things good the way they are? Demon God's forgotten all about the revenge he so desperately craved. What point is there in continuing the plan? I mean, if we stopped, you'd also never have to kill another Demon God again. That would mean everlasting peace for this world, doesn't that sound good to you? Why don't you go back home? Back to your own world? By all means, feel free to go."

He keeps pushing.

"You really should go. Yeah, I mean go. Get outta here."

"Even if I could, I don't want to." You stand your ground.

"Right... Right... You can't, but what if you could?"

"Um... What do you mean?"

"I'm calling him. The Summoner."

"No! Why?"

"To take you home." 

"I don't want to leave!"

"You can't stay here."

"And why not?"

He's not listening. Already, he's focusing very hard. Telepathically communicating, you assume. Do all God's communicate like that from afar?

"Plea-" You beg him not to send you away, but it's too late.

The Summoner, a God only rivaled in power by DG and the Demiurge, sits in front of you like a King. He's an 100 ft tall dark-green man with long, white hair. His golden castle-like room is filled with different colored floating portals to all kinds of places and worlds.

"(N/n), I'm disappointed. I saw so much promise in you."

"S-summoner!" You gasp.

"Killing a few thousand Demon Gods is in your job description, but making it your goal to kill every God and Goddess in the multiverse? That is unacceptable." He pounds his fist, "How dare you try to overthrow our kind! With how powerful you've become, I can only see you as a genuine, growing threat. I pity those poor, deceased 'pets' of yours..."

"I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding... My pets are well and alive, and I've never set out to kill more than a few thousand Demon Gods. My only motivation for that, even, is the plan!"

He leans forward, hands pointed together, "Alive, you say?"

You ask for Yama and Cthylla as examples, but they're not moving. Panicking, you shake them, yet they remain still.

"Cthylla!? Please!"

"And now you attempt to portray Innocent as dishonest? You cannot escape the punishment for your crimes-"

"I'm alive!" Amaterasu yells. "I cannot betray my friend, no matter how severe the punishment..."

"I as well! " Hera adds.

"I did nothing wrong!" You plead.

"You left a few of your loyal servants alive to cover you." He incriminates you further.

"We were threatened by Innocent to make his story more believable!" Amaterasu comes to your aid.

More pets begin to move.

"..." The Summoner thinks.

"Someone must be punished. If innocent has truly lied about a crime so severe, he shall be sent to solitary void for 50 years. I must speak with him..."

"Wait! Please, don't punish him. He wasn't thinking..."

The Summoner is already focusing, communicating with Innocent. He must be panicking... Oh god, why did this have to happen?


	14. Chapter 14

The Summoner has a grim look on his face.

"(N/n), Innocent has come clean. You are free to go."

"What about him?"

"..."

His silence urks you.

"At least give him a fair trial!"

"......A fair request, I will do as you wish."

The Summoner opens a purple portal, and guides you through it. To your surprise, he wanted to come with you. Innocent is the first person you see when you cross, his face is guilt-stricken.

"Innocent... My long-time friend."

"Summoner... Do what you need too... I'm sorry, (N/n)."

"You're trial will be soon. Until then, prepare."

"Trial?" Innocent is shocked.

The Summoner nods and disappears into a portal.

"Why... Do I deserve a fair trial?"

"I asked for you to have one. It would've been nice if he had given us the date, though..."

"..." 

He wanders off, and not long after, DG finds his way to you.

"Yo, (N/n). Oh, who's that?" There's a strange, cloaked cat-person coming your way as well.

"Hey! Wassup! So you're the Destroyer, eh? The God of Annihilation? You really do have a funny face. Just like the rumors say."

DG has a deeply confused look on his face.

"Huh? And who are you, may I ask? Would you also mind telling me what merit there is in making fun of someone's appearance the first time you meet?"

"The hell are you on about, dude? We'll be fighting to the death real soon. Think you can take the heat with a mindset like that?"

"Fighting to the death? Don't joke about things like that!"

"Who said I was joking? I've been sent here by your bitter rival, Demiurge. The mighty God of Creation himself. Oh, and don't worry. I don't play dirty like ol' Troy.

"Demiurge? You're, you're friends with him? Wow! I'm friends with him too! That makes us pals as well, yeah? And pals don't fight, what would you even consider that?"

"...Say what? What's up with you, man? You've actually got me kinda worried. Did you bang your head on something? Is it amnesia? It's not like Troy's brainwashing is still twisting your mind."

Their back and forth is difficult to pay attention to.

"Listen up. The next time I come, you'd better have jogged your memory, or else..."

"Jog my memory? About what?"

"Find the answer yourself, loser! Still, dude... Don't tell me you've forgotten about the shame he put you through? If I had that done to me... Man, there's no chance in hell I'd forget something like that. Not even if I died eight times over. Later." He shakes and disappears.

Demon God looks blissfully ignorant.

"Shame? ...Shame... Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh..."

He starts to shake his head dramatically side to side, and slowly, calms down.

"Hehehe... Yo, I guess you saw a side of me I'd rather keep under wraps."

"Demon God!" You take him in a tight embrace, he returns the effort, to your surprise.

"Don't worry. I remember everything now. Getting help from the Demiurge's new acolyte wasn't the most ideal way to go about it, but whatever." You both break away.

"Everything?" You heart starts thumping. He pats your head.

"I have an answer for you, but we'll get to that later. Right now, let's pay a visit to the fiend who altered my memories, eh?"

"Innocent...?"

"Who else would it be?"


	15. Chapter 15

As you and the Demon God are on your way to Innocent, the Summoner also appears.

"Summoner?" DG questions, "What are you here for?"

"The time for his trial has come."

"Trial...?" DG looks to you for an answer. "Did Innocent cause even more trouble?"

"Yeah..." You sigh.

\--------------------  
Innocent stands before the three of you.

"Aww, so you figured out the truth, huh? You're exactly right. I framed (N/n), shared fake memories with the Demon God, and sent this entire world into a frenzy! Tee-hee!"

"...Why, Innocent...?" Your tone gives away a hint of betrayal.

"Hmm... I just wanted to put an end to that plan of his... I guess. But you know what? Even I didn't realize I was the one behind the memory stuff- not until very recently, anyway. And no, I'm not just making up excuses... I must have just been tired of it all. Reboot after reboot, forever and ever, all the time... It was exhausting for me, you know. I guess it just pushed me over the edge. Maybe I myself was the one that went bonkers. Maybe I just wanted to get away. It doesn't matter what the reason was. At the end of the day, here and now, I'm preventing you from carrying out your plan."

"So you plead guilty?" The Summoner asks.

"Yes, and so I have a favor to ask, if not even for the sake of the plan. Don't lock me in a void, instead, just kill me. If anything, it'll let me be at peace. I'm glad I at least got to speak with you a lot before going out. I'm sure you could easily take on the Demiurge right here right now, what with how powerful you've become. You don't need my powers to help you with that anymore. So come on, for the sake of the plan, just kill me."

"Hmm..." The Summoner thinks.

"Wait, Innocent!" DG calls out.

"...Ah, DG. What, have you come to do the deed yourself? You're full of anger and hate, I know. That's fine with me. Come on. Just kill me."

"...Before we get to that, I thought we'd have a little vote."

"...Vote?" Innocent and the Summoner repeat.

"That is not the process." The Summoner stops him.

"Summoner, pal. Would you do us a favor just this once and let us vote?"

"..." He hesitates, "...For an old friend, just once."

"Alright. This vote is gonna be between you," He looks at Innocent, "...me, and my little Destructionator here..."

He called you his little Destructionator...! You get a little too happy about this.

"...about whether or not your peaceful world is better than the vengeful one it once was." He finishes.

"That's insane..."

He has you vote first.

"The old one..." You say. You're sorry to Innocent, cause you know he probably prefers the new one, but you have to be honest.

"Very well."

Innocent goes next.

"Be true to yourself." DG says.

"I... I... I... prefer the world that once was."

"The one where Space-Time reboots are repeated ad nauseum? The one where you suffer alone with memories that can't be shared?"

"...It was a harrowing place, yes... But not nearly as harrowing as... seeing how off in the clouds you were in this world! You were much, much cooler when we we're working on the plan together. When you were hell-bent on revenge. I want that DG back! I'd do anything, no matter what the cost!"

"Innocent... I'm, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?! I'm the one who was in the wrong!"

"No, it was me. I was so engrossed in the plan that I turned a blind eye to your feelings... your pain... Forgive me. For forcing you to bear that burden all by yourself." He points to you, "You, (N/n). I told you that you were to become the Super Ultimate Destructionator, didn't I? Well, starting today, let me add another role to your list. Be Innocent's confidante. Make sure he never feels alone again."

"I, I don't know what to say, DG... Why... Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Now, now. Don't get me wrong. I still want revenge on the Demiurge. No doubt about it. I'm just making a slight adjustment to the plan... in order to achieve those means. Oi! (N/n)." He calls you out. "What are you grinning about. Do... do you want me to kill you? Hehehe... Just kidding." His fake anger subsides, "Ah, one more thing. I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. You helped Innocent when I was off with the fairies. If it weren't for you, the plan would have derailed for sure. I owe you one...thanks."

"Anything... else?"

His face goes a bit pink as he realises what you're talking about.

"...I, um, I'm willing to give us a shot." He seems tense, like his has a hard time expressing his feelings, " I... really like you."

Excitedly, you hug him tight, and he relaxes into your touch.

"You tsundere..." You smirk.

"I'm not a 'tsundere'! He defends himself.

"Ahem..." The Summoner interjects, "This is very sweet and all, but I must take my leave." He raises his hand up and summons a yellow portal. Before he leaves, he adds, "Innocent- stay out of trouble."


	16. Chapter 16

"Mast- (N/n), are you okay?" Hera asks. "Your arm has a scar..."

You finally got zapped when you were killing some more DG clones. From the beginning, you've noticed the cluster of electricity growing increasingly solid, and as it does, so does its precision. You still don't say anything, cause, what can they do? It's a weird phenomenon that not even DG or Innocent would be able to explain.

"Of course, that's an old scar."

"Really? I never noticed... My apologies."

She disappears and Demon God approaches, almost in sync.

"Yo. Let's get back into the swing of things. And by that, I mean... the plan. Your next opponent's gonna be that hooded schmuck who works for the Demiurge."

DG informs you of how strong he's gonna be, but your eyes start to drift to the side. There's something green...

"Oi! Watcha lookin' at now?! I'm right here! Didn't anyone ever tell you about the importance of eye contact during conversation? Well, that goes for Demon God's too, and don't you forget it. Look at me, and me only, all good?"

"I'm down for that..." You dote on him.

This catches him off guard, but despite him being flustered, you can tell it gave him an ego boost.

"I'm gonna get back to killing, wanna join me?" You ask.

"Are you trying to get help with the plan?"

"Nope."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I'll show you!"

\--------------------

"Come here." You urge him closer. He stands next to you as you toss tama towards the clones, trying to understand what you want from him. When you take your hand in his, however, he understands.

"You..." He smiles and squeezes your hand.

"I always miss you during this time... Heh."

"Well..." He looks at your clasped hands, "It doesn't slow down the plan, so I don't mind... Hehehe..."

He does a double take back to your arm, and holds it up, "You have a burn scar. What happened?" He gazes at you worriedly.

"...I'll be honest... I'm not sure... I was electrocuted by something, or someone, I don't know what it was..."

"...What?" He looks like he's gonna kill someone.


	17. Chapter 17

"If I find the 働羅 who's 魔棚鼻早は to hurt you... Hehehe..." He gives a menacing laugh.

"Calm down, what are you saying? It was just a small- Eee!" Your burned again, this time the shock was much stronger. Demon God protectively pulls you into his arms. The electricity is solidifying in front of you both. It takes the shape of someone you recognize.

"(N/n)..." 

It's him.

"You... How?!"

The old...

"Gaining a three-dimensional form has been long and tiring, but I've come back for you."

...The old Demon God.

"Who is this? Are you the 値棚鼻原 shocking her?" DG barks.

"You must be the me she came for. A me who can't even speak right. Hehehe... (N/n), come back. I can take any form I want now. I can go into your phone, a VR headset, even a robotic body... Anything. I'm not two-dimensional anymore."

"Why the hell have you been shocking me...?" You ask. A mix of emotions are swirling through your head, confusion being the major one.

"Those are warnings. You have no idea how much pain I've been in, seeing you with someone else. But I don't like to hurt you, my grim reaper. I want to hurt 𝘩𝘪𝘮."

"You can't hurt me with your electricity." DG steps in front of you.

"Yeah, but you see, I'm not allergic to Tama when I don't have a body!" He starts throwing critical tama and catches DG off guard.

"F-fuck!" He lurches.

"Get behind me! I'm not affected by tama." You yell at him, and jump in front.

"You're gonna regret protecting 𝘩𝘪𝘮!" Electric DG whips you with a high voltage.

"Aiee!" You screech, collapsing to the floor.

DG picks you up, fire in his eyes.

"We need to run, DG."

"No! He's gonna fucking pay-"

"This fight won't be like it is with your clones. We can't hurt him so we need to 𝘳𝘶𝘯."

"No-"

"You really won't join me, huh?" Electric DG strides towards you both, a threatening look in his eyes.

"RUN."

You grab his hand and bolt.


	18. Chapter 18

You've been sprinting for about 5 minutes when DG notices how you're having trouble keeping up. He picks you up and onto his back.

"Thank you..." You say, panting. You make sure to hold on tight, he's incredibly fast.

He continues to run for another 10, and by now Electric DG is far behind the two of you.

"DG... I think we're okay to stop." 

He slows down, and you hop off.

"What are we gonna do? How do we defeat him?" You fret. DG is still furious, but looks like he's trying to calm down and think. 

"...Get out all of your artifacts."

"Hmm? Uh, sure..." You get your bag and spill them out onto the floor. DG inspects them carefully, and picks up some. These are: the Sakura Stick, the Book of Woe, the Hurculean Roll, and the Apology Ball.

"All of these things are electrical insulators, see?" He starts to wrap your hands in the Hurculean Roll, like gloves, "Not only is it made of paper, but it's also enchanted, so you'll have extra protection. "Protection from what?" You don't like where this is going. "I have a plan for revenge. I don't think you'll like it... I really don't like it... but it's our only option."

"Our only option...?" You sigh. "...What is it?"

\---------------------------

"Elec- DG!" You call out. "I miss you, you're my home. Take me back!" Being a voice actress in the past has given you an advantage when it comes to faking emotions. Thankfully, you can even force some tears.

"(N/n)... Are you telling the truth?" He's back, it worked, "Don't lie to me like you did before! I thought you would spend the rest of your life with me... That was the beginning of our future, but then you just... abandoned me..." His hands look ready to shock you.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'll never lie again..." In truth, you do feel guilty for what you did... But, you wouldn't have left if he didn't let you... Right?

He notices your hands and the electricity builds. "What is that?"

"I wrapped them... For you! So I can, uh, hold your hand safely."

"(N/n)..." He relaxes, looking genuinely happy, and takes your hands in his.

"Dance with me, please? It's been so long..." You ask, smiling at him lovingly. You take the Book of Woe, rip it in half, and put one half on your hip for his hand. You take the other half of the paper so you can place your left hand on his shoulder. Your free hands are clasped together, and you dance.

Steadily, you inch further and further backwards. Why? Because not far behind you, the real DG has placed a barely visible portal that he got the Summoner to open while you were busy with your half of the plan.

Dancing with Electric DG feels wrong... His movements aren't in sync with yours like they used to be, but now that you think about it, were they ever?

The portal is close now. Electric DG hasn't even noticed, but he's one step away from never being able to hurt anyone again. 

"Goodbye, E.D.G." You take out the Sakura Stick and the Apology Ball so he can't grab your arms, and push them against his chest. 

"No!" He tumbles back into the dark void. And in your brief moment of eye contact, all you saw was pain.


	19. Chapter 19

"...We did it." You're surprised the plan worked. Now you should feel relaxed, right? But with how traumatic that was, it feels like he's still here... Ready to hurt you... 

DG notices your anxiety and tries to help with a hug from behind, but it triggers your flight mode and makes you jump. He almost starts to retract his arms, but after realizing it's just him, you relax into his embrace before he can.

"It's alright, it's over. He's gone now." He whispers, petting your head.

"Hooooh, okay..." You breathe, clutching his wrapped arms, trying to let out all the stress. "I'm okay. I'm okay..." 

"Good... Do you, do you feel better?"

"I think so... A little better... Just... can I hold onto your arm for a while?" You're still very shaky.

"Of course."

"Thank you..." You hug it tight and walk with him. Nowhere in particular. Just walking to calm yourself. Ten minutes pass.

"Yo, (N/n)? I wanna tell you something. Even though you and I are gonna go against the Demiurge, I won't let him hurt you like the old DG did. You're not just my weapon... You're my partner in crime. So I'm gonna protect you, alright?"

"You would do that for me?" You stare in awe.

"Course, I would. Hehehe..."

"You're amazing..." You smile.


	20. Chapter 20

"How dare he fucking burn me!" You rage, throwing tama faster than ever. "I never loved that electric jerk!" Cthylla said this is what she does when she's upset, she throws things. Hera said it should help you process everything better too. It apparently works, cause you do feel better. More in control.

"Don't say you really never loved him, (N/n)." Amaterasu speaks. "Even if he's changed now, what I saw of you two before..."

"I think so too..." Hera adds, "When my husband began to cheat, I said the same thing. I couldn't believe I had ever thought I had loved him. But after having this break to serve you, I've come to realize that it was the pain that had tainted my memories. Even though I've also come to realize I want a divorce... I want to acknowledge that, yes, there were happy times in our marriage."

"Well spoken, Hera." Amaterasu commends her.

"Er- you're right... But can I at least say I wish I never loved him? I feel so gross..."

"If you were never with him, you would have never met this DG." Amaterasu points out.

"Damn it... Being mad is so difficult...!"

"You can be angry at the present, yes, but roping the innocent past into it will only make you hurt more."

"Okay, I hate the E.D.G. of the present. Fuck that guy."

\---------------------

The killing is over, and now the next cutscene (as you still call them, even though you're part of the world now) is about to begin.

"Yo. Been waiting for ya. Actually, I had something I wanted to run by you real quick. Do you have trouble remembering things recently? Like, forgetting matters of importance... or even forgetting that you've forgotten them..."

"Oh no, DG... Not again... What's my name? What's the plan? Do you at least remember that we're together?"

"(N/n), to destroy the Demiurge, and yes. But, um, if I don't remember... just remind me, okay? Things are getting worse than I thought..."

"What's worse than you thought?" You furrow your brows.

"...Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing... Don't you worry child, just keep on doing what you do best. Just kill me."

"Okay... Well, if you need to talk, just tell me alright? I want to be your confidante too..." You kiss him goodbye and head off to keep killing. For some reason, it feels more urgent than it usually does.


End file.
